Year 21 Total Domestic Grosses
1. Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones: $354,002,986 2. Spider-Man IX: Kraven’s Last Hunt: $332,801,465 3. Urza’s Last Conquest: $266,712,063 4. Final Fantasy: Eternal Calm: $245,780,319 5. Vive la Liberté: $240,509,762 6. Lyle the Nile Crocodile: $236,878,254 7. Kingdom Hearts: The Gemini Stone: $230,691,502 8. Lord Voldemort and the Trials of Death: $227,027,918 9. Mysteries of the Beyond: $206,199,682 10. Peace of the West: $200,209,873 11. The Alchemist: $184,712,476 12. Scavengers of the Seven Seas: $176,211,683 13. Dragonball: $170,123,602 14. Sinbad and the Monkey's Jungle: $156,002,149 15. Land of the Crescent: $149,057,811 16. Car Wars: $146,561,274 17. Fable: The Hero of Time: $146,218,471 18. Damage Control: $144,787,508 19. Illusion of Gaia: $135,542,885 20. Pokemon: The Journey Continues: $134,931,746 21. The Longest Journey: $131,076,508 22. Frosty the Snowman: $127,711,465 23. Artemis Fowl 2: $124,634,728 24. Heroes: $124,131,886 25. The Library: $123,150,254 26. Warnchild: $122,857,604 27. Illidan the Betrayer: $122,500,127 28. City at World's End: $113,714,477 29. The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger: $107,934,185 30. No One Lives Forever: A Spy in H.A.R.M.S. Way:$107,195,272 31. Being a Gladiator: $106,482,748 32. Out Past Chimney Rock: $104,833,489 33. Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet: $102,550,886 34. Prince: $101,814,684 35. Dead Like Me: $100,774,162 36. Mirrorworlds: $97,330,365 37. Alexander of Macedonia: $96,428,917 38. Blue: $90,967,089 39. Corporate America: $88,041,266 40. The Invisible Man: $87,398,947 41. The Chess Player: $85,263,229 42. The Not So Distant Future: $84,668,535 43. A-Team: The Motion Picture: $84,149,811 44. We're All Gonna Die!: $83,292,152 45. The Long Walk: $82,275,397 46. The Road: $81,855,238 47. Hit the Jackpot: $81,481,529 48. Fowl Language: $80,961,266 49. The Black Hills of Wyoming: $80,264,377 50. No Sleep: $79,481,506 51. Conrad's Fate: $78,299,556 52. Burn the Ship: $76,842,063 53. Animal School: $76,286,025 54. Day of Nova: $75,266,544 55. Jazz Singer: $75,053,762 56. Weekend Warriors: $74,907,380 57. Dueling Dragons in 4D: $73,750,161 58. House MD: $73,175,921 59. The Perfect Setup: $72,353,631 60. Goosebumps: $71,154,430 61. Rambo: End of Peace: $69,378,722 62. Ice World: $67,573,671 63. Carpool: $65,288,495 64. The Big Blast: $63,120,793 65. St. Nicholas: $62,998,560 66. The Drawings: $62,492,658 67. Skeleton Key: $61,586,190 68. Space Jam 2: $59,319,493 69. Moral Panic: $57,853,817 70. Snowing in Hawaii: $57,309,524 71. Pioneer of Freedom: $55,530,952 72. Mystic Quest: $54,553,924 73. The New Principal: $53,777,215 74. Drift: $52,302,785 75. Thieves and Horses: $52,076,190 76. Nakayama-sensei: $51,473,418 77. Pirates vs. Ninjas: $48,761,519 78. Dungeons and Losers: $48,537,721 79. Betrayal: $47,691,798 80. Roman Movie: $47,593,249 81. Survivor: $46,715,853 82. Knives: $46,470,886 83. Bill Fick: On the Job: $45,856,433 84. Frightened: $45,395,190 85. Child: $44,963,544 86. The Wrong Man: $43,693,165 87. Team-Up: Saving Christmas: $43,508,861 88. Dreams of Darkness: $43,232,406 89. Uglies: $42,982,278 90. The Corpse of Jeremy Bentham: $41,164,579 91. Sniper Sam: $40,522,412 92. Air Attack: $40,495,112 93. El Libertador: $40,338,095 94. Behind his Door: $40,283,544 95. Loveable Geek: $40,007,088 96. Mahabharata: $38,430,192 97. Bob Jones: Zombie Hunter: $34,965,063 98. Cleaning Tables: $34,016,561 99. World Record: $33,941,841 100. Black Cat: $33,201,013 101. Betsy The Vampire: $30,230,672 102. 9/11: The Worst Disaster that Brought Us Together: $28,114,603 103. Der Gasmann: $28,017,516 104. Four Perfect Pebbles: $26,065,714 105. The Siberian Tiger: $25,426,984 106. Cappy: $25,512,911 107. The Piemaster: $23,086,278 108. El Chino Fujimori: $22,724,968 109. Frakes on a Plane: $22,606,749 110. Brain Damage: $21,909,365 111. State of War: $20,074,203 112. Retarded Alligators on a Spaceship: $18,798,784 113. The Ex Boxer: $18,481,384 114. Bored of the Rings: $14,094,831 115. The Virginia Tech Massacre: $12,473,334 116. Cannibals 3: Cannibals Rising: $10,286,934 117. Rx and Roll: $9,858,408 118. Super Space Babies: In Space!!!: $5,268,859 119. Headmuncher: The Leg Muncher: $5,252,416 120. Bullying: $4,255,397 121. Son of a Gun: $3,967,382 122. Ranch Creatures Meet Headmuncher, Bill, Fred, John Doe, and the Mailman in Suck my Bread!: $2,343,627 123. Pretty Women: $2,032,001 124. Smokin' Weed: $1,837,221 125. The Martians Fight Back: $919,442 126. Bill Uses Drugs: Bill Goes to Jail: $220,726 127. Taxi Cab Confessions: The Movie: $7,666 128. Dinner: $35 Total: $11,018,054,822